


Sonntagsspaziergang

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Tentacle Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-16
Updated: 2007-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney ist allein in einem etwas merkwürdigen Wald. Schon bald stellt er fest, dass es auf anderen Planeten sehr seltsame Pflanzen gibt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonntagsspaziergang

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Besten Dank an Lyddie! 
> 
> 2\. Warnung: Schlingpflanzen-Sex!

Sonntagsspaziergang hatte Sheppard die bevorstehende Mission genannt. Und das allein hatte McKay schon aufhorchen lassen. Nicht nur, weil sich bisher in der Pegasus-Galaxie alle sogenannten Sonntagsspaziergänge als weit gefährlicher erwiesen hatten, als der Name vermuten ließ, sondern auch, weil das Wort sehr gegensätzliche Kindheitserinnerungen weckte. Sicher waren Jeannie und er anlässlich dieser seltenen Familienausflüge mit Süßigkeiten, Eis und Hamburgern verwöhnt worden, aber diese Familienzeit hatte ihn auch stets von seinen Büchern und wichtigen Forschungsarbeiten abgehalten. So war er ganz vorsichtig geworden, wenn jemand diesen Begriff verwendete. 

Obwohl er es Sheppard gegenüber natürlich niemals zugeben würde, ihre jetzige Aufgabe hörte sich wirklich ungefährlich an. Sie waren schon das zweite Team, das auf diesem Planeten war. Die erste Biologen-Truppe hatte ihn – recht erfolgreich – unter dem Aspekt der Nahrungsmittelbeschaffung besucht und war dabei auf einige Artefakte gestoßen, die der näheren Untersuchung bedurften – und da kam ihr Team ins Spiel. 

Vielleicht konnten sie in diesem Zusammenhang auch klären, warum der Planet so viel grüner war, als es die Datenbank hatte vermuten lassen. Aber Rodney hatte schon eine Theorie dazu, die er seinen Mitreisenden auf dem Hinflug lang und ausführlich dargelegt hatte. 

„Meiner Meinung nach ist dieser Ort ein schönes Beispiel dafür, was passiert, wenn man Daten nicht ordentlich pflegt und Updates verschlampt. Ich sollte Zelenka einen Bericht darüber schreiben lassen.“   
„Rodney!“ Sheppard hatte ihn mit einem Gemisch aus Amüsement und Resignation, weil er an McKays Umgang mit seinem Personal sowieso nichts mehr ändern konnte, wieder zum Thema zurückbefohlen.   
„Okay. Wie ich schon sagte, der Planet hat mal irgendwann in den letzten 10 000 Jahren seine relative Lage zur Sonne verändert und alle Anzeigen bestätigen, dass er jetzt statt karg und sonnenverbrannt, grün und saftig ist.“ Er erging sich in Ausführungen über Deklination und Rektazension, Lage der Achse zur Sonne und Auswirkungen auf das Klima. Als er merkte, dass seine Teamkollegen ihn geistig in den letzten Minuten verlassen hatten, schloss er seufzend mit den allgemein verständlichen Worten: „Die Verschiebung der Umlaufbahn hat ihm große Vorteile gebracht.“

Nachdem sie gelandet waren, sahen sie, dass das in der Tat der Fall war. Immergrüne, imposante und unheimliche Wälder bedeckten seine Oberfläche. Nicht, dass Rodney unheimlich je in seinen Missionsbericht aufgenommen hätte. Unheimlich gehörte eher in den Bereich des Voodoo und dafür war, wie allgemein bekannt, Carson der Spezialist. Mit einem realistischen Lagebericht hatte das wenig zu tun und deshalb schubste Rodney das Wort, und den damit eingehenden Eindruck, dass sie beobachtet wurden, ganz weit nach hinten in seinen Gedanken. 

Dass Wald nicht gleich Wald war, dafür brauchte McKay nicht wie Parrish Dutzende von Semestern Biologie studiert zu haben, das wusste er auch so. Und selbst wenn diese Möchtegern-Naturwissenschaft keine große Relevanz für seine Studien gehabt hatte, so hatte Rodney auf dem Weg zu seinem Doktorat doch so viel davon aufgeschnappt, dass ihm die Grundlagen von Nadelwäldern, Laubwäldern, ja, selbst tropischen Regenwäldern geläufig waren. Nicht in allen Einzelheiten, aber genug um zu wissen, dass mit diesem Wald hier, mitten in der Pegasus-Galaxie, etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Er konnte aber nicht seinen Finger darauf legen und so schüttelte er missmutig den Kopf und stürzte sich stattdessen voller Eifer darauf, eine dieser etwa fußballgroßen, milchig-metallisch schimmernden Sphären, von denen er bisher drei Stück gefunden hatten, zu untersuchen. 

Da es auf diesem Planeten nur sechs Stunden Tageslicht gab, hatten sie sich getrennt, um so in kürzester Zeit möglichst viel zu erforschen. Nach einigem Hin und Her hatte Colonel Sheppard den Planeten als sicher genug eingestuft, um eine solche Entscheidung zu rechtfertigen. Rodney hatte ihm klargemacht, dass selbst die Biologen drei Tage überlebt hatten, außerdem hatte er versprochen in Sichtweite des Jumpers zu bleiben. Es gab keinerlei Anzeichen für Wraith, keine schädliche Strahlung, und der Lebenszeichendetektor hatte kein tierisches Leben ausgemacht, das größer als ein stattlicher Hamster war. 

Diese Viecher, die bei näherer Betrachtung Eichhörnchen nicht unähnlich waren, verhielten sich verdammt zutraulich, hüpften McKay über die Schuhe während er arbeitete und beäugten ihn neugierig. Sie schienen ihn geradezu anzuglotzen und ihm so etwas wie „gut machst du das“ zuzurufen. Nun, vielleicht waren sie auch nur dusselig und hatten in ihren kleinen Gehirnen nicht für einen Moment die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass er der böse, fremde Mann sein könnte, der gerne gegrilltes Eichhörnchen am Spieß aß. Rodney grinste zynisch, während er sie zum wiederholten Male mit einem lauten „Schusch!“ wegscheuchte. 

Die Anweisung, in Sichtweite des Jumpers zu bleiben, hatte Rodney im Laufe der letzten Stunde sehr kreativ ausgelegt. Denn das Artefakt auf der Lichtung, auf der der Jumper stand, hatte er sehr schnell untersucht gehabt und sich dann von einem in der Sonne blitzenden Metall bis an den Waldrand locken lassen. Er war dem nächsten Glitzern noch ein paar Schritte weiter gefolgt und hatte sich selbst eingeredet, dass er freie Sicht auf ihren Jumper hätte, wenn es die Bäume nicht gäbe. So gesehen handelte er nicht direkt gegen Sheppards ausdrücklichen Befehl. 

Rodney beugte sich zu der Metallkugel herunter und setzte sein Diagnosegerät an, als er ein Knacken im Unterholz hörte. Ihm sträubten sich die kurzen Haare im Nacken und ein eiskalter Schreck machte ihn für einen Moment bewegungsunfähig. Nein! Gauls gealtertes und eingefallenes Gesicht schwappte ungefragt aus seinen Erinnerungen hoch. Nein! 

Ganz, ganz vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand zu dem Biosensor aus, immer darauf gefasst, dass ihn im nächsten Moment jemand von hinten anspringen würde. Als seine Finger das Gerät sicher umschlossen, atmete er erleichtert aus. Schritt eins hatte er geschafft! Es mochte unlogisch sein, aber jetzt, da er sich auf Technik verlassen konnte, fühlte er sich schon etwas sicherer. 

Er schaute auf den Monitor – nichts. Er änderte die Einstellungen, doch außer Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla und ihm selbst wurden keine Biosignaturen angezeigt, die größer als zwanzig Zentimeter waren. Rodney scrollte noch in alle Richtungen – wiederum nichts. Wahrscheinlich war es doch irgendein Exemplar der heimischen Fauna gewesen, versuchte sich Rodney zu beruhigen. Aber ganz wurde er das Gefühl, dass ihm jemand bei der Arbeit zuschaute, nicht los. Er warf einen kleinen Ast in Richtung des Eichhörnchens, das ihm am nächsten saß, und verscheuchte es damit ein paar Zentimeter nach rechts. Den Eindruck, als ob der Nager darüber verärgert war, verdrängte er rasch wieder. 

Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er Sheppard darüber informieren sollte. Aber was sollte er schon sagen? „Hey, Colonel, ich habe das Gefühl, dass mich ein Rattenhörnchen beobachtet.“ Das kam bestimmt gut. Dann hielten sie ihn nicht nur für einen Hypochonder, sondern auch noch für paranoid. 

Grummelnd wandte sich Rodney wieder dem dritten Artefakt zu. Ebenfalls eine metallene Kugel, die sich gegen eine eingehendere Untersuchung sträubte. Rodney hantierte abwechselnd mit seinen elektronischen Messgeräten, seinem Schraubenzieher und etlichen Antikerwerkzeugen herum. Er zerrte und schüttelte, schimpfte und fluchte und war bloß froh, dass er allein war, als er in höchster Verzweiflung und nicht sehr professionell einmal sehr kräftig mit seinem Militärstiefel gegen das Artefakt trat. „Aua!“

\---------------------------------------------------------

Drei Stunden angestrengter Arbeit später – der heftige Tritt hatte die Kugel tatsächlich an einer Stelle so verbogen, dass er sie knacken konnte – und Rodney musste einsehen, dass sie es lediglich mit Warnbojen zu tun hatten. Nichts, was die Wissenschaft revolutionieren würde. Aber immerhin: Er hatte den uralten Mechanismus geknackt, das allein war schon nicht schlecht. Für einen Moment schien es, als flüstere der Wald ihm zu, er sei ein Genie. Als Rodney sich dann laut „Danke“ sagen hörte, rief er sich zur Ordnung. Er würde NICHT mit einem Wald sprechen! Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er zu der Sphäre andauernd „nun komm schon“ und „willst du wohl aufgehen“ gesagt hatte.

Endlich lag der Datenkern der Boje vor seinen Augen und Rodney sah mit einem Blick, dass nicht viele Informationen überlebt hatten. Mühsam versuchte er, ein paar Dateien zu rekonstruieren. Aber Leitungen waren korrodiert, Schaltkreise von bakteriellen Lebensformen überwuchert, Protokolle nicht mehr aufrufbar, selbst als er versuchte, von außen Energie zuzuführen. Der Wortlaut der Warnungen war im Verlauf der Jahrtausende so verblasst, dass McKay sie nicht mehr entziffern konnte. 

Das war wenig zufrieden stellend! Das Schlimmste war: Das blöde Eichhorn, das in einem halben Meter Entfernung seelenruhig irgendeine Nuss mümmelte, schien ihm zuzustimmen! „Hey, A-Hörnchen! Guck nicht so blöd!“, beschwerte sich McKay schlecht gelaunt bei dem possierlichen Tierchen, das sich davon nicht in seiner Nahrungsaufnahme beeindrucken ließ. 

McKay warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die für immer verlorenen Daten, dann gab er enttäuscht seine ungemütliche und den Rücken belastende Hockstellung auf, setzte sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich gegen den nächsten Baum. Er fischte einen Müsliriegel aus seiner Jackentasche und gerade, als er den ersten Bissen genommen hatte, aktivierte sich erneut sein Headset und Colonel Sheppard fragte zum fünften oder sechsten Mal – denn von halbstündigen Kontrollanrufen hatte er sich nicht abbringen lassen: „Wie geht es bei Ihnen voran?“

„Ha! Das Ganze war eine üble Verschwendung von Ressourcen – in technischer und menschlicher Hinsicht! Diese Bojen …“

„… funktionieren nicht mehr.“ 

„Ja. – Hey, wenn Sie das wissen, warum fragen Sie dann noch?“ 

Sheppard lachte. „Stimmt, das war eine üble Verschwendung von meinen Ressourcen.“ 

Rodney schnaubte indigniert. 

„McKay“, versuchte Sheppard ihn zu besänftigen. „Ich habe mir schon so was gedacht. Hätten Sie etwas gefunden, hätte ich bestimmt schon einen begeisterten Anruf bekommen.“ 

„Pah!“, nuschelte Rodney um seinen nächsten Bissen herum. 

„Wie weit sind Sie vom Jumper entfernt?“ 

„Keine fünf Minuten.“ Rodney korrigierte die Zeitangabe ein wenig nach unten, damit Sheppard gar nicht erst auf den Gedanken kam er hätte sich weiter als vereinbart, vom Jumper entfernt. 

„Okay. Ich habe gerade mit Teyla und Ronon gesprochen. Sie sind beide auf dem Rückweg. Dieser Planet scheint wirklich nur für Biologen interessant zu sein. In 60 Minuten treffen wir uns wieder am Jumper. Tun Sie bis dahin etwas für Ihre Urlaubsbräune.“

„Keine Chance, ich sitze hier am Waldrand unter schönem, dichten Laub und werde mich sicher nicht wegrühren, nur um mich unbekannten Mengen von UV-Strahlen auszusetzen!“

Mit einem amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme meinte der Colonel: „Dann machen Sie Ihre Siesta halt im Wald. Nur seien Sie pünktlich in 59 Minuten am Jumper. Sheppard Ende.“

„Verstanden.“

McKay stellte an seiner Armbanduhr den Alarm so ein, dass er noch bequem zur Landestelle zurückschlendern konnte, schloss die Augen und ließ sich gegen den breiten Stamm in seinem Rücken sinken. Endlich ein paar Minuten Pause! Es juckte ihm zwar in den Fingern, schon mal zum Jumper zu gehen und das eine oder andere System zu warten, aber das hatte Zelenka erst vorgestern gemacht. Somit zwang sich Rodney zu ein paar Minuten Entspannung. Er schaute in die Baumkronen und sah, dass sie sich sanft im Wind bewegten. Das Blattwerk raschelte leise und wogte hin und her wie in riesigen Wellen. Ganz von allein drifteten Rodneys Gedanken zu anderen Wellen ab. Lichtwellen, Schallwellen … 

Ob die Heisenbergsche Unschärferelation wohl in allen Universen galt? Oder konnte man ein Universum kreieren, in dem die Gesetze der Quantenmechanik nicht galten? Wie würde das dann aussehen? Durch Rodneys Kopf rauschte ein Sturzbach von Formeln und wie an einer imaginären Tafel begann er einzelne Buchstaben durchzustreichen, Klammern zu verschieben und Wurzeln zu ziehen. Er war ja noch nie ein Anhänger der Kopenhagener Theorie gewesen, viel zu unwissenschaftlich, dieser Kollaps der Wellenfunktion. Vielleicht war das was für Sam? Obwohl, Sam war oft so unorthodox, die neigte sicher auch eher der Dekohärenz-Theorie zu. Wenn sie sich nicht gleich auf Everetts Viel-Welten-Interpretation stürzte. Ja, das würde ihr wahrscheinlich liegen! Jede Menge verschiedener Universen, in denen sie sich mit ihm messen konnte!

Rodney versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Sam irgendeinem ungebildeten Pentagon-Fuzzi versuchte, ihre Multiversum-Theorie zu verkaufen. Ob sie dabei das eng anliegende schwarze T-Shirt glatt ziehen würde? Sam war - für jemanden, der so klug war - wirklich eine Wucht. 

Nur leider war Sam ein paar tausend Lichtjahre von ihm entfernt und sie hatten ja auch nicht auf allzu gutem Fuß miteinander verkehrt, selbst wenn er das in Gesprächen oft gern anders hinstellte. Und die einzige, die in Atlantis bisher wenigstens etwas Interesse an ihm gezeigt hatte, war die Farn-Lady, Katie Brown. Katie, mit ihren großen, schönen Augen. Fast so geheimnisvoll wie Teyla und das wollte schon etwas heißen. Denn Teyla war die graziöseste und anmutigste Frau, der er je begegnet war. Niemand paarte Kraft und Schnelligkeit so mit Schönheit wie sie. Sie war bestimmt ein Vulkan im Bett. 

Was ihn unweigerlich zu Norina brachte. Wenn dort Sheppard nicht ebenfalls rumgeflirtet hätte, wer weiß, wie seine Chancen gewesen wären! Mann, war er zu dem Zeitpunkt wütend auf Sheppard gewesen! Aber der Mann hat auch so eine einschmeichelnde Stimme, wenn er wollte … 

Rodneys Lider flatterten ein letztes Mal, er versuchte noch einmal die Wellentheorie zurückzuholen, als die Gleichungen unweigerlich von neuen Gedanken an Sheppard überlagert wurden. Ob der wohl mehr Sex hatte als er? Okay, das war nicht schwierig, weniger ging ja kaum noch. 

Rodneys Atem wurde langsamer und in einer aufreizenden Prozession wanderten andere Bilder durch seinen Kopf. Bilder, die er im wachen Zustand stets eisern unter Verschluss hielt. Sheppard, wie er sich über den Tisch in der Kantine beugte, Sheppard, wie er verschwitzt mit einem Ärmel sein Gesicht abwischte und den Dreck nur noch mehr auf den Wangen verteilte, bis Rodney ihn wegwischen wollte. Sheppard, wie er halb unter einer Konsole lag, die Beine leicht geöffnet und an irgendetwas herumschraubte. Rodney war zu dem Zeitpunkt so abgelenkt gewesen, dass er ihm einen Kreuzschraubenschlüssel statt eines normalen Schraubenschlüssels angereicht hatte. Sein Gehirn lieferte noch weitere Momentaufnahmen. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln, als sei er ein Fünftklässler, dem ein Streich gelungen war, ein Augenrollen, als Rodney etwas gesagt hatte, dass ihn wider seinen Willen zum Lachen gebracht hatte. Ein Blick, den er Elizabeth oder Chaya zugeworfen hatte und von dem Rodney nicht genau wusste, ob der auch schon mal für ihn gewesen war, oder ob da nur der Wunsch Mutter des Gedankens war. 

In seinem Kopf verschmolzen all diese Bilder zu einer einzigen Person, die einen Moment darum kämpfte, ob sie männlich oder weiblich war, der Rodney dann aber gestattete, männlich zu sein. Sheppard zu sein. So eine große Rolle spielte es ja auch nicht. Er versuchte es noch einen Moment unverbindlich zu halten, und als er sich die Lippen des Mannes vorstellte, waren es ganz einfach warme, feuchte Lippen, die sich im nächsten Moment hauchzart auf seine Lippen legten. Sein Kinn herunter küssten, die Wange wieder herauf, bis sie die empfindliche Stelle hinter seinem Ohr erreichten und ein Kribbeln in seinen Magengegend auslösten. 

Nein, nein, nein! Das war gar nicht gut! Er war ihm Dienst!, schoss ihm siedendheiß durch den Kopf. Dann ließ er sich erneut ablenken. 

Es waren nicht die Hände von jemand Bestimmten, die jetzt warm und sicher zupackend seine Arme hinaufglitten, um seine Schultern zu umspannen, aber immer wieder flackerte beharrlich das Gesicht von Sheppard auf. Es waren Berührungen, die seine Sinne weckten, sein Begehren sich wie eine träge, zähe Masse, warm und schwer in seinem Unterleib ansammeln ließ. Mit seiner leicht schleppenden Stimme, neckte Sheppard ihn jetzt: „Du magst es doch. Lass es einfach zu.“ 

Es war als könnte der Wald seine Stimmung, seine Wünsche lesen und würde sie aufnehmen und verstärken. Hatte sich Rodney vorher nur beobachtet gefühlt, so hatte dieser Eindruck nun etwas Platz gemacht, das er ganz widerstrebend als telepathische Verbindung beschrieben hätte. Wenn er wirklich gemusst hätte. Freiwillig nicht. Denn es war ihm suspekt. Manchmal verspürte er Andeutungen eines solchen Bewusstseins, wenn er mit Atlantis kraft seiner Gedanken kommunizierte und sie dazu brachte, Türen für ihn zu öffnen oder Transporter zu bedienen. Das hier fühlte sich ganz ähnlich an. Nur distanzierter. Mehr am Rande seines Bewusstseins – und gleichzeitig viel mächtiger, so als könne er es nicht abschütteln. Oder sollte es daran liegen, dass er zu schläfrig war, um sich wirklich gegen die angenehmen Eindrücke zu wehren? 

Es war, als könnte er ein Thema vorgeben und der Wald, die Natur, der Planet, Rodney wusste nicht wie groß das Bewusstsein war, das dahinter stand, nahm den Gedanken auf und warf ihn, zum Teil um einige Facetten bereichert, wieder auf ihn zurück. Das war bei den technischen Sachen so gewesen, das war jetzt bei den gefühlsmäßigen wieder so. Nur, dass es langsam aber stetig von einem flüchtigen Eindruck, zu wirklichen, soliden Gedanken verfestigte. 

Das war gar nicht gut, oder? Das bedeutete Kontrollverlust – selbst wenn es sich noch so hervorragend anfühlte. Rodney versuchte sich wieder aufzusetzen, doch seine Glieder waren bleischwer und fast hatte er den Eindruck, als würden die Wurzeln und Ranken nach ihm greifen und ihn festhalten. Nein, nein … Nur einen Moment, noch einmal der Versuch, sich ihnen zu entziehen, bis er merkte, dass er nicht die Kraft dazu hatte, bis er kapitulierte und sich auf den Waldboden sinken ließ. Dann schienen es wieder die schmeichelnden, neckenden Hände zu sein, die inzwischen überall waren. Die sein Bein herauf strichen und sanft unter seine Uniformjacke zu gleiten schienen. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, da Rodneys Gehirn dafür sorgte, dass es genau die richtige Bewegung zu genau dem richtigen Zeitpunkt war.

Die Verlockung, sich einfach fallen zu lassen, wurde immer übermächtiger. 

Noch einmal blitzte durch Rodneys Geist die Warnung, dass er es hier mit einem Alien-Planeten zu tun hatte. Noch einmal rasten Abhandlungen über einschlägige Versuche mit Ratten und deren willkürlichen Stimulation ihres Lustzentrums durch seine Überlegungen und Rodney war sich der möglichen Gefahr einer Abhängigkeit von diesen Reizen auf subkortikaler Ebene sehr wohl bewusst, dann hatten die aufreizend streichelnden Hände seinen Schoß erreicht und sein Instinkt übernahm. Und dieser Instinkt war auf Maximierung des Reizes aus, der ihm Genuss, Befriedigung und Lustgewinn versprach. Rodney konnte nichts anderes mehr tun, als sich diesen Bedürfnissen unterordnen. Er ließ sich in seine Empfindungen fallen.

Die Pflanzen sprachen nun eindeutig mit Sheppards Stimme, flüsterten ihm zu, dass er nichts bereuen würde. Eine schmale Ranke schob sich unter seine schusssichere Weste, löste die Verschlüsse und schlug sie zur Seite. Eine Wurzel griff wie mit geschickten Fingern nach dem Gürtel seiner Uniformhose und machte sich daran zu schaffen. 

„Nein, nein“, wisperte Rodney mit erstickter, kaum hörbarer Stimme und versuchte seine Hände dazu zu bringen, das aufzuhalten. Es fühlte sich zwar richtig an, aber die Dienstvorschriften besagten etwas anderes. Doch ein besonders dicker Trieb umschlang Rodneys Handgelenk und zog es sanft vom Gürtel weg, höher hinauf, bis es über seinem Kopf lag. Dort hielt er es mit behutsamem Druck fest und presste den Arm auf den blätterübersäten Waldboden. 

„Gib mir deine andere Hand, Rodney.“ Sheppard wollte …? Verwirrt ließ es Rodney zu, dass seine zweite Hand ebenfalls mit der Wurzel gefesselt wurde. Das Gefühl des Ausgeliefertseins verwirrte ihn, weckte aber ein Verlangen in ihm, das er allzu lange zurück gehalten hatte. Schwer atmend, aber willenlos und wie durch einen weich gepolsterten Nebel hindurch, musste Rodney mit ansehen, wie sich die schmale Ranke um den Gürtel wickelte, ihn durch die Schlaufe zog und dann mit ungeheurer Fertigkeit, den Knopf durch das Knopfloch schob. 

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wunderte sich Rodney über diese außerordentlichen Fähigkeiten, dann zuckte er überrascht zusammen, als sich etwas Weiches, Kühles langsam unter sein T-Shirt schob. Er wollte sich zur Seite drehen, wurde aber wieder daran erinnert, dass er keinen Spielraum hatte. Gerade als er den ersten Anflug von Panik heranfluten fühlte, schob sich die fleischige Ranke höher, umkreiste seine Brustwarzen und erinnerte dermaßen an eine menschliche Hand, dass Rodney nur überrascht aufstöhnen konnte. Die leicht raue Oberfläche des Gewächses rieb mit gewichtslosem Druck über die kleine Knospe, die sich sofort aufrichtete. Sie neckte sie und berührte sie, zupfte und rieb und ließ Rodney ihre rissige, pflanzliche Textur fühle, ehe sie zur nächsten Seite wechselte. 

Rodney schloss überwältigt die Augen, auch auf dieser Seite war es genau die richtige Reibung, genau der richtige Druck, um die Brustwarze zu verhärten. Er schaute gar nicht mehr hin als er spürte, wie sein T-Shirt bis zu den Achseln hochgeschoben wurde. Der direkte Kontakt des Laubes mit der empfindlichen Haut seines Rückens hätte ihn unter normalen Umständen beunruhigt, jetzt glaubte er der geflüsterten Versicherung, dass es warm und bequem wäre und es keinen Grund zur Besorgnis geben würde. 

Es sind Pflanzen, versuchte sein wissenschaftlich geprägtes Gehirn noch einmal einzuwerfen, doch Sheppards Stimme argumentierte sofort: „Na und? Andere Galaxien, andere Gesetze.“ 

Dem konnte Rodney nur zustimmen – ja, das klang logisch. Und außerdem fühlte es sich so gut an, dass er es an dieser Stelle nur ungern weiter hinfragt und dann womöglich beendet hätte. Ein Farnblatt neigte sich vor und fuhr neben der Kletterpflanze über Rodneys Bauch. 

Das kitzelt, hätte er sich gerne beschwert, aber der Laut, der aus seinem Mund kam, war pure Zustimmung. Warm und fest zugleich glitt der Farn über seinen Bauch, schob sich tiefer und tiefer und mit plötzlicher Klarheit wurde sich Rodney bewusst, wohin das noch führen würde, wenn er jetzt nicht eine riesige Anstrengung unternehmen würde, sich dagegen zu wehren. Die ersten Finger des Farns schoben sich unter das Taillengummi seines Slips und trafen dabei auf seinen Penis, der während dieser ganzen Zärtlichkeiten nicht uninteressiert geblieben war. 

Rodney durchfuhr ein Stromschlag, als sich der Farn spielerisch um seinen Schaft wickelte und einmal sanft zudrückte. Er stieß blindlings sein Becken nach oben, einer primitiven Aufforderung folgend, wollte mehr von diesem Druck spüren. 

„Willst du wissen, wie es weitergeht, Rodney?“ Sheppards Finger strichen bei dieser Frage über seine Wange, fuhren sein Kinn entlang und dippten für eine Sekunde zwischen seine leicht geöffneten Lippen, auf denen ein weiteres, noch unausgesprochenes Stöhnen hing, ehe sie unter dem Kinn eine warme, pulsierende Spur hinterließen. 

Wollte er? Für Rodney machte diese Frage im Moment wenig Sinn. Denn gab es in diesem Augenblick überhaupt etwas anderes? Stetiger Druck ließ Rodney sein Becken anheben und er spürte, wie die Uniformhose kratzig und steif an seinen Beinen nach unten glitt. Seine Oberschenkel lagen frei und die sanfte Brise, die auch die Baumkronen in Schwingung versetzt hatte, strich federleicht über Rodneys erhitztes Fleisch. 

Unbestimmtes Sehnen erfasste Rodney, als auch sein Slip bis auf die Knöchel gezogen wurde und der Lufthauch über seine entblößten Genitalien streichen konnte. Das war zart, so verflucht hauchzart, so überwältigend anders – und viel zu wenig. Rodney rutschte ungeduldig mit seinem Hintern auf dem Waldboden herum, doch als er seine Hände herunterbringen wollte, um sich selbst anzufassen, merkte er, dass die Ranke, die zuvor seine Brustwarzen geneckt hatte, jetzt den Platz des Farns einnahm. 

Rau wie ein Frottewaschlappen, das war Rodneys erster Gedanke. Gerade so angeraut, dass die hochsensible Haut seines Penis gereizt wurde, ohne Abschürfungen zu riskieren. Gerade so weich, dass Schauder des Verlangens durch Rodneys Körper rieselten. 

Mehr, mehr, mehr sang sein Blut, seine Hüften stießen nach oben und seine Beine öffneten sich leicht. Dessen war sich Rodney nicht bewusst, bis er eine weitere Pflanze mit einem handtellergroßen, leicht behaarten Blatt, die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel entlang streichen fühlte. 

Ein zögerliches Nein arbeitete sich bis an den Rand seines Bewusstseins vor, das ihn für einen Moment die Beine wieder schließen lassen wollte. Aber milder Gegendruck ließ diesen Hauch von Rebellion wieder in sich zusammenfallen und Rodney gab nach. Solche Blätter hatte es im elterlichen Garten gegeben und er hatte sich schon damals fasziniert gewundert, wie wenig pflanzlich und stattdessen stofflich sie sich anfühlte. Das war in dieser Sekunde nicht anders. Hauchfein Härchen reizten die weiche Haut der Oberschenkel, schoben sich höher und höher und drückten dabei Rodneys Schenkel zentimeterweise auseinander. 

Schamlos – das erschien Rodney wie ein Begriff aus einer anderen Welt zu sein. Einer Welt, für die andere Gesetze galten, als jetzt in diesem lichtdurchfluteten Moment, in dem er sich eins fühlte mit dem Wald und der Natur. In dem er nichts Anstößiges dabei empfand sich den gleitenden, forschenden Ranken zu überlassen und sich ihnen zu öffnen. Seine Knie fielen zur Seite und in seinem Kopf formte sich ein halber Satz, den er aber nicht aussprechen brauchte, weil Sheppard auch so wusste, was er jetzt wollte. 

Eine Pflanzen-Hand rankte sich fest um seinen Penis und glitt auf und ab, den Weg mit einem leicht öligen Sekret ebnend. Wie ein aus Fingern geformter Ring, schloss sich auch dieser Ring, mal enger und mal etwas mehr Spielraum lassend, um seine Erektion. Welle um Welle von Haben-Wollen jagte durch Rodneys Körper, weckte Nervenzellen und Knotenpunkte, die jetzt alle weitere Stimulierung wünschten. 

Ja! Ja!, wisperte, dachte, flehte Rodney und die Fauna erfüllte seinen Wunsch. Zwei kräftige, breite Blätter halfen ihm die Beine anzuwinkeln und leicht gegen seine Brust zu pressen, hielten ihn in dieser Lage, die Rodney nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mit Schreck und Ablehnung erfüllte. Dann wandelte sich diese Schrecksekunde in Neugierde, Vorfreude, den Wunsch zu wissen und Akzeptanz. 

Es war ein gewagter Balanceakt mit seinen Sinnen, als jetzt eine weitere Schlingpflanze begann von seinem Penis aus tiefer zu gleiten. Sich um die Hoden wickelte und Rodney fühlen ließ, wie schwer sie sich schon anfühlten. In einem faszinierenden Zusammenspiel ließen die Pflanzen die Eindrücke ständig intensiver werden, puschten ihn Stufe um Stufe nach oben, ließen ihn sich wild hin und her werfen, verhinderten aber, dass Rodney kommen konnte. 

Das war Qual und Entzücken gleichzeitig und Rodney brabbelte wirres Zeug vor sich hin, irgendeinen Auslass brauchte er für die Gefühle, die sich in ihm anstauten. Etwas stupste gegen seinen Anus und Rodneys Frustration, dass er nichts tun konnte und seine momentane Überraschung, obwohl er mit so etwas gerechnet hatte, überlagerten sich und ließen ihn zusammenzucken. 

„Verspann dich nicht“, wies ihn Sheppard mit aufreizend dunklem Timbre in der Stimme an und Rodney wagte nicht auszuatmen, als er die glitschige, warme Gelmasse jetzt auch auf seinem Hintern fühlte. 

Ja. 

Nein. 

Das war… 

„Rodney, bitte.“ 

Rodney stieß den Atem aus und in diesen Moment drang etwas in ihn ein. Behutsam. Problemlos. Glitt vor. Langsam, ohne Schmerz, schockierend perfekt und jeden Gedanken an Widerstand ausmerzend. Füllte ihn mehr und mehr aus. Vereinnahmte sein ganzes Denken, konzentriertes es auf einen Punkt und drängte ihn, sich behutsam vor und zurück zu bewegen. 

'Es ist eine Pflanze, auf der du dich reibst', erinnerte ihn ein Teil seines Gehirns, das ganz offensichtlich den Spielverderber spielen wollte. Rodney öffnete ein Auge und schaute an sich herunter. Grüne, braune, oliv-farbene Ranken, Blätter und Wurzeln bedeckten seinen Körper. Hielten ihn, verwöhnten ihn, streichelten ihn und fanden all seine erogenen Zonen mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit. Vielleicht gäbe es unter anderen Umständen einen McKay, der darüber entsetzt wäre, aber Rodney konnte sich in diesem Moment nicht dazu bringen, es auch zu sein. Die Gefühlskomponente war zu mächtig und drängte alle anderen Gedanken auf einen hinteren Platz. Rodney ließ den Kopf wieder nach hinten sinken. 

Die Pflanzen lohnten es ihm mit noch größerer Intensität. Die Sheppard Pflanzen-Hand um seinen Penis beschleunigte ihr Tempo und zwang Rodneys Atmen in einen immer schnelleren Rhythmus. Behutsam drang auch die glitschige Schlingpflanze weiter vor, bis sie durch Zufall? durch Absicht? gegen den Punkt in seinem Innern stieß, der ihn schamlos aufstöhnen ließ. Wie flüssige Schokolade, was für Rodney ein Zeichen höchsten Genusses war, brandete es von allen Seiten auf ihn zu. Überschwemmte ihn mit klebrig-süßem Erschaudern, ließ alles in ihm auf ein lautes „Ja!“ zusammenfallen. 

Nun wich jegliche Kohärenz aus seinem Denken, er musste dieses Nervenfeuerwerk wieder spüren, ein anderes Ziel kannte er nicht mehr. „John, John, John“, stieß er bei jeder neuen Berührung an dieser Stelle aus, bis sich die Spirale enger und enger zog und in einen Wirbel fallen ließ, der nur noch aus John, Hitze, John, Explosionen und dem überwältigenden Gefühl, alles richtig gemacht zu haben, bestand.

\----------------------------------------

Als er wieder erwachte, klang noch für einen Moment Wohlbefinden, Harmonie und ein Gesättigtsein in ihm nach. Schwangen noch für einen Augenblick die unglaublich intensiven Farben des Höhepunktes durch seinen Geist, ehe sie weiter und weiter zerfaserten und der Wirklichkeit eines Alien-Waldes Platz machte. Zirpende Vögel, rauschendes Blätterwerk und das allgegenwärtige verfressene Eichhörnchen, das direkt an seiner Stiefelspitze saß.

Rodney fuhr sich einmal mit seiner Hand durchs Gesicht, versuchte die letzten Reste der Müdigkeit zu verscheuchen, dann dachte er in rascher Abfolge: Zeit? Jumper? Mission? Sheppard? und setzte sich ruckartig auf. Hektisch schaute er auf seine Armbanduhr. Noch 16 Minuten, dann sollte er am Jumper sein. Das hieß, er hatte eine gute halbe Stunde geschlafen. 

Die Realität hatte ihn mit Wucht wieder und unbehaglich versuchte er die letzten dreißig Minuten zu rekonstruieren.   
Was … war das gewesen? So intensiv hatte er schon lange nicht mehr geträumt.   
Aber … hatte er wirklich geschlafen? Oder ….?   
Rodney schaute hektisch an sich herunter. Gott sei Dank, es war noch alles dran. Zwei Beine, zwei Hände, zehn Finger … Alles da. Und er war bekleidet. Vollständig. Neben ihm lagen sein Laptop und seine Waffe. Er atmete erleichtert auf. Den Verlust der Ausrüstung hätte er Sheppard nur sehr ungern erklären wollen. 

Sheppard – oh Gott! Rodney ließ sich wieder gegen den Stamm sinken. Er wollte jetzt nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, was das hieß, dass der Wald mit Sheppards Stimme gesprochen hatte, dass die Finger ... Was für ein Traum!   
Rodney hoffte verzweifelt, dass es wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen war. Dass die plötzliche Erinnerung daran, wie er sich auf dem Waldboden gewälzt hatte, nur ein Bild aus seiner Phantasie war. Selbst das war schon schlimm genug. 

Aber da Rodney einen wissenschaftlich arbeitenden Geist hatte, konnte er sich nicht auf Dauer vor Erkenntnissen drücken. Okay, okay, vielleicht hatte der Wald auch noch andere Informationen außer auf was und wen er so im Bett stand, aus ihm herausgeholt, ohne dass er sich dessen bewusst geworden wäre. Shit. Dann versuchte er zu rationalisieren. Mal ehrlich, wo sollten Bäume schon hingehen, um es weiter zu erzählen? Und ehe die kleinen Baum-Ratten ein Raumschiff bemannten, würde es sicher auch noch einige Zeit dauern. Wer weiß, ob es Atlantis dann überhaupt noch gab. 

Wahrscheinlich versuchte ihm hier nur wieder ein puritanisches Erziehungsüberbleibsel die Sache zu vermiesen. Ihm Gewissensbisse einzureden, wo es keiner bedurfte. Er würde das jetzt einfach unter Traum abhaken, niemandem davon erzählen, denn Schlafen im Dienst kam sicher nicht so gut – und damit war die Chose ein für alle Mal aus der Welt. Genau. Es konnte einfach nichts anderes gewesen sein, denn niemals hätte er seine äußerst empfindliche Haut ungeschützt mit dem Waldboden und den darin wohnenden Kleinstlebewesen in Kontakt kommen lassen. Ausgeschlossen. Von öligen Pflanzensekreten an seinen intimsten Stellen ganz zu schweigen … 

Rodney erhob sich, sammelte seine Sachen zusammen und marschierte in Richtung Jumper.

\-----------------------------------

Als er sich am Abend in seinem Quartier auszog, rieselten ein paar halbtrockene Blätter aus seiner Unterwäsche zu Boden….

\--------------ENDE------------

@Antares, Oktober 2007 

**Author's Note:**

> Da ich keine Ahnung von Quantenphysik habe, entstammen Rodneys Ausführungen zu diesem Thema folgendem Aufsatz: http://www.wissenschaft.de/wissenschaft/news/238056.html, „Tot oder lebendig – wie das Urteil über Schrödingers Katze gesprochen wird.“ (2004)


End file.
